An Unlikely Poet
by obsessedwithnalu
Summary: Natsu woos Lucy with poetry. Warning: bad poetry within.


**A/N: Dedicated to DancesWithSeatbelts and Dark Shining Light for our Valentine's Day gift exchange. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Natsu woos Lucy with poetry.**

* * *

Natsu's lips were sweet, the remnants of the chocolates Lucy had made for him still clinging to the corners of his mouth. When his tongue eagerly met hers, the taste of jalapeno and raspberry—the filling for her homemade chocolates this year—was deposited where it touched, the spice of the peppers leaving a pleasant tingle on her own tongue. Though Lucy knew it wasn't the spicy chocolate making her tingle in other places. The man she had married could do that very well all on his own.

Although her first kisses with Natsu had been sloppy and awkward (along with all their other firsts), they had had several years to practice and get better at it. And oh boy, had they ever! Now it was a rare occurrence indeed when one of Natsu's sexual advances failed to "fire her up".

They broke apart for air. Lucy lightly licked her own lips, checking for any remaining chocolate.

Natsu, his eyes shutting tight as if in pain, let out a low groan. By the way he clutched at her hips, grinding his obvious arousal against her core as he lay on top of her, Lucy knew his pain was of a different sort. She could hear the struggle for control as he hissed out his next words. "If you keep that up, I'll get too distracted to give you my present."

Lucy blushed with pleasure at Natsu confessing that she distracted him. "Present?" she asked, confused at the other part of his sentence. "How would that distract you from giving me your 'present'"?

"Not _that_ , Lucy." Natsu let out a chuckle. "That'll come later. Naw, I made you a present this year I was gonna give to you before _that_."

"Oh Natsu, you didn't have to..."

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Natsu interrupted, shifting some of his weight to the side, allowing the two of them to see each other better.

On the one hand, Lucy was happy. Natsu had never given her, let alone _made_ her something for Valentine's Day. He'd always been happy in the past to receive her chocolate, reciprocating on White Day, usually with a present of sexy lingerie. She was pleasantly surprised to be getting a gift today at all.

On the other hand though, (and Lucy would never admit it to anyone) Lucy actually liked her usual White Day gift. There was something very satisfying in knowing that Natsu picked out the underwear because he thought she'd look good in it. When she wore it, he always looked at her with such desire that it ignited if not equal, then similar desire in herself. Of course, maybe Natsu still intended to get her underwear for White Day too. After all, why would he give up a tradition they both liked so much?

"Since we're married and all now, I wanted to do something special this year. Show you how much I appreciate you. Y'know?"

Lucy smiled at him, now a little excited and more than a little curious about this gift he made. Whatever could it be?

"That's really sweet, Natsu." she responded. "If you really want to give me a gift, I guess I won't stop you."

"I thought you'd say that!" Natsu cheered. "You're really gonna like it. It's poetry."

Poetry? Lucy was extremely surprised. Natsu made her poetry, as in _wrote_ it? Now it was as necessary as air for continued survival for her to hear his poem; she was insanely curious as to what poetry from Natsu would be like.

"You want to hear it?" Natsu asked, now looking at the nails on one hand and trying to sound as if he was disinterested in telling her now.

"Yes!" The house could be on fire and Lucy would still insist on staying to hear it.

A satisfied smile on his face and a familiar sparkle back in his eye, Natsu began.

" _I once met a girl in Hargeon,_

 _Who after she fed me talked on and on,_

 _Now we're more than just friends,_

 _To me, she's so sexy, it just never ends,_

 _Just looking at her gives me a hardy-on."_

Lucy couldn't help it; she immediately burst out laughing. It was too ridiculous. _A limerick?_

"Hardy-on?" Lucy laughed harder than she ever had in her life. For several minutes she succumbed to the hilarity of it all. Here she was hopefully expecting a beautiful sonnet when her poet was already well known to her as a grade-A goofball (and a slightly perverted one at that). Natsu would always be Natsu.

"Nice, huh?" Natsu answered, the grin on his face stretching from ear to ear. His earnest expression did nothing to help stifle her giggles. "I spent quite some time finding just the right word to rhyme with Hargeon."

Lucy erupted into full-scale laughter again. Natsu's smile only widened, the look in his eye telling her that he loved seeing her like this. Laughing, smiling, having fun—even if it was because she was laughing at him, he welcomed it. He loved her, wanted to see her happy, and was more than willing to make a fool of himself to show her that.

"I've got more y'know." Natsu continued, turning serious for a moment. When Lucy's laughter petered out, she blinked up at him to see his smoldering look. Soon his lips were upon hers, the kiss intense but ending far too quickly in Lucy's opinion.

"Oh you do, do you?" Lucy breathed at him, her laughter gone after that sudden display of his passion. She had to admit though, she was curious as to what other compositions Natsu had up his sleeve. Also, as the first one was quite amusing, and it was made by Natsu, she was naturally inclined to hear any others.

"I do." Natsu said, pulling back a little to see her entire face again. "You ready for it?" Lucy nodded and with a dramatic clearing of his throat and a flourish of one of his hands, Natsu spoke again.

" _Fire is red,_

 _Happy is blue,"_

Lucy's face broke into a smile. It was so Natsu to change this well known poem in such a way.

" _When I ride Lucy,_

 _I don't want to spew."_

Aaaaand there...he did it again. Lucy began laughing yet again. "Well I – I certainly – hope so!" she admitted, struggling to speak through her laughing fit.

Natsu chuckled too. "Better or worse than the first one?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head at him, bringing her hands up to cover her face when she let out an unladylike snort.

Natsu pried her hands away and gave her a quick peck on the nose. "Which one?" he questioned, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"How can I even compare them?" Lucy choked out, her face red not only from the embarrassment of snorting, but from the effort of keeping herself from doing so again.

Natsu kept at it, quietly compelling her to decide while peppering her face with his warm kisses. While she declined to answer, meanwhile trying to recover her composure, Natsu had sneakily undone all the buttons on her blouse. It seemed that he now very much wanted to continue where they had left off.

She was equally inclined to let him.

The pink-haired man, with a very lascivious smile, then lowered his head to her chest. Pulling back the fabric of her bra cup, his hot, wet mouth enveloped a nipple. As he sucked, working at the pink bud with enthusiasm, the sensations sent jolts of desire coursing through her. She could feel both nipples harden, the one Natsu wasn't lavishing attention on becoming erect purely from her increasingly aroused state.

Natsu's hand skimmed down her side, caressing the skin of her stomach and hip with his calloused fingers. Those same fingers quickly darted under the hem of her skirt, continuing their exploration up Lucy's inner thigh.

When his fingers soon came in contact with her cloth-covered core, Lucy's hips automatically lurched up a little bit. The contact had felt like a tiny bolt of electricity shot straight to her clit. It left her throbbing and aching for more.

Natsu smirked against her mouth, making Lucy wonder if he was purely amused by her reaction or if he had added a little magic to his touch to induce such a reaction. It certainly wouldn't be the first time Natsu had used his magic in their foreplay.

His fingers caressed her covered folds, Lucy's hips coming off the bed to meet his hand. As always, his hand was so warm, so comforting in the familiarity of his touch. His touch was so gentle today, teasing her with light brushes of his fingertips. Lucy became convinced that he was doing it on purpose; she could feel the increasing smile in his kisses as her hips came higher off the bed in her desire for firmer contact.

Eventually the teasing became too much. It was time to take matters into her own hands. In a show of strength, Lucy flipped the two of them, coming to rest so that she now straddled her dragon-slayer husband.

"Lucy!" Natsu breathed at her, blinking at her in adorable confusion.

Wordlessly, Lucy scooted herself backwards down Natsu legs while he propped himself up on an elbow. Her eyes met his. His gaze was now so intense, so compelling, that she almost faltered there; she almost forgot her plan of attack. Almost.

With a burst of determination, Lucy continued her descent down his body. Quickly, she undid the belt and zipper of his pants, and with Natsu's easy compliance, pulled them down to mid-thigh. He had quite an impressive tent in his underwear; Lucy felt a throbbing deep in her core at the sight. Natsu's nostrils flared and his eyes rolled closed, sighing. Lucy blushed, knowing that Natsu could tell how turned on she had just gotten.

Hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, Lucy pulled them down as well, allowing his erection to spring free. His eyes were back on her, never leaving her own as she lowered her head towards his cock. Her tongue darted out, the tip of it giving a tentative lick along the slit. Natsu's dick twitched and the man himself let out a gasp of pleasure. Smiling, Lucy continued.

She engulfed his length, taking as much as she could into her mouth, rejoicing at the whispers of 'Lucy' that spilled from Natsu's lips. One of her hands had come to rest on his delicious abdominal muscles, the other she brought down to grasp at the base of his cock, stroking the part that she couldn't fit in her mouth. She bobbed up on down on his rigid pole, sucking on and swirling the tip of his dick with her tongue. She licked up and down the sides of his erection, and then, very gently, took one sensitive testicle within her lips.

Natsu was panting hard now and more than one moan had escaped his lips during this activity. Lucy continued with her gentle treatment of Natsu's balls, giving it a lick while it was placed within her mouth. Her hand pumped his cock with quick strokes, her saliva allowing her fingers to glide effortlessly up and down.

"Uhh, Lucy..." Natsu groaned, his eyes fluttering closed. He mumbled something unintelligible, prompting Lucy to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said..." he answered, practically shouting the following out in an impassioned rush:

" _Lucy is the one I love,_

 _for her I'd write an ode,_

 _but if she keeps on doing this,_

 _I'm gonna blow my load."_

If Natsu had wanted her to stop what she was doing, his poem had the desired effect. Immediately she released him, instead collapsing into his lap in another fit of giggles. If someone helped him come up with the idea of writing her poetry, then surely they had created a monster. A big ol' perverted one. Just how many more dirty-minded poems did he have?

Still laughing, Lucy was gently turned onto her back, Natsu settling himself between her spread legs. While she laughed, he had stripped himself of his clothes completely. His warm skin felt good in the few places where it came into contact with her own. As she was liking the feeling so much, and was in such a good mood already from Natsu's poetry, she would've welcomed him burning the rest of her clothes off at that moment.

Alas, that was not meant to be. Natsu was a man with a mission today and Lucy was beginning to realize that the final act of consummating their love was only going to happen after he had completed it.

"So...how many more of these 'odes' do you have for me?" Lucy asked. The sooner she heard and enjoyed them, the sooner she could get back to seducing her husband.

"A couple." Natsu admitted with a shrug. Then, after another scorching kiss that left Lucy aching for more, Natsu pushed himself off of her. He kneeled between her spread legs, looking down on her with one of his usual goofy smiles.

"This next one even has a title. I call it: 'I like Lucy'."

Lucy waited with baited breath for him to begin. How would this one turn out?

Seeing Lucy's attention was completely and willingly his, Natsu began to recite.

" _I like Lucy,_

 _and her pretty golden hair,_

 _I like Lucy,_

 _and the short skirts she wears,"_

At these words, and with a flick of his wrist, Natsu had flipped up Lucy's skirt. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head at him in good humor. Apparently, this poem was interactive.

" _I like Lucy,_

 _and her beautiful brown eyes,"_

His dark-eyed gaze into her own eyes was so intense here, that it almost escaped her notice that Natsu had used this opportunity to burn away her panties.

" _I like Lucy,_

 _and her strong, creamy thighs_ ,"

Grabbing her by the ass, he pulled her hips to his. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. His hot, erect member twitched against her folds. Her own body answered with a shudder of want.

" _I like Lucy,_

 _I even like her armpits,_

 _I like Lucy,_

 _and...I guess I like her tits."_

"You guess, huh?" Lucy said, snickering. That was the understatement of the year. Back in the past, she had more than once convinced herself that Natsu seeing her breasts so often (or worse yet, having his face shoved between them) had been the fault of bad luck on her part. Now however, she knew better. She had given him enough boob-jobs to know that Natsu enjoyed the flesh on her chest immensely. He most definitely liked her tits.

"They're all right." Natsu said, shrugging.

They stared at one another for awhile, Lucy's smile growing wider by the second. She just couldn't get Natsu's poems out of her mind. Thinking back on how she used to be—so embarrassed by anything of a sexual nature—it was very odd that she was so amused by these poems, but honestly she was. True they were crude and had mostly just praised the physical aspects of her, but coming from Natsu, whose praise of her beauty was rarely vocalized, the words were more than acceptable to her. And it was just so, so _Natsu_ to write poems which he had purposely wanted her to laugh at.

Natsu's smile had grown with her own, from a small satisfied smirk to his wide, heart-stoppingly adorable one. Her own face was beginning to hurt; laughing and smiling so much in less than an hour was really taxing on her face muscles. Natsu came to her rescue in this. Suddenly he was kissing her again, one arm propped on the bed, the hand of which caressed the side of her face. The other hand skimmed down and back up the length of her body, his touch instantly reigniting her passion once again.

His touch had her bucking her hips against his, an action that Natsu reciprocated with enthusiam. His cock felt so hard and warm against her nether lips; the continued rubbing made her more and more turned on.

His wandering hand came to rest atop one of her breasts, proving to her once again that he did indeed like them. He gave it a rough squeeze, and combined with what his tongue was doing to her own and the grinding of their pelvises, Lucy let out a low throaty moan from the sensations.

Natsu pinched her hardened nipple, causing her to clench his waist between her thighs. She wanted him inside now!

Removing his hand from her chest, it wandered down her body once again. She released her tight hold on Natsu's hips, allowing his hand to slip in between them. His fingers slipped effortlessly along her slit and Natsu hummed in approval at her readiness.

His hand went to his cock, giving himself a few strokes before gripping it firmly at the base. He teased her, rubbing his length along her wet center.

His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck, his breath hot against her ear. The light touches of his lips, the licks and nips of his teeth, the teasing contact of their genitals, were making Lucy's body thrum with desire.

Natsu stilled for a moment, and Lucy should have known before he spoke that Natsu had yet another poem to interrupt them with.

" _Hickory, dickory, dock,_

 _Should I_ mmpfh..." Lucy quickly silenced Natsu with a kiss. She had no need to hear where this poem was obviously going.

Her hand met his where it grasped his rigid shaft near the apex of her thighs. Lucy guiding it, they eased his length inside her. Natsu moaned into her mouth, Lucy answering with a contented moan of her own, loving the feeling of Natsu filling her so completely.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, attempting to bring him even closer to her own body. Her arms went around his neck; her fingers threaded themselves into his hair.

Natsu's fingers dug into her hips as he pulled out and then slammed back into her moist center. His pace quickly picked up speed; now that they were finally making love, it appeared that Natsu had been just as aroused as she. His thick member was hitting her sweet spot with every thrust; she let out every groan, moan, and grunt his actions elicited from her.

The frenzied pace Natsu set hitting her hard and deep, the familiar coiling sensation began inside her. Her back arched after a particularly deep thrust and she kissed her husband passionately, releasing his mouth when her peak finally hit. She shouted his name in ecstasy over and over again as her orgasm washed over her. Natsu answered with cries of her own name seconds later, his hips giving a few last jerks as he filled her with his essence.

His energy gone momentarily with his release, Natsu collapsed on top of her. Lucy loved this part. She enjoyed the feeling of his weight on her, the feel of his sweaty hair and back as she stroked them, the smell of their joining, the knowledge that she was the only one to share this bliss with him.

"Believe it or not, but I did try to write you a serious poem first." Natsu said some minutes later, laying his head on her bosom while palming a breast.

Lucy giggled. "Really? What happened?"

"Writing stuff is hard! I struggled for weeks, tryin' to write something that you wouldn't laugh at. Really, I was almost ready to give up when I found a book of limericks." Natsu chuckled. "And then it hit me. What did it matter if you laughed at it? I just wanted to make you happy. You are happy, right?"

"Yes." Lucy gave Natsu a brilliant smile when he lifted his head up to look at her. "You make me laugh all the time, but today was something else. And to do it through writing, something I love, means the world to me."

Natsu leaned up to kiss her, short and sweet, smiling widely afterwards. "I did manage one more poem after I got all the dirty ones out of my head. Totally clean, I swear. Do you want to hear it?" Natsu gave her a hopeful sideways glance.

Lucy nodded, eager to hear some serious words from him.

" _The woman I love is caring,_

 _forgives everyone, is brave, strong, and daring,_

 _is the only one to inspire my lust,_

 _in and out of battle is one I can trust,_

 _and whose home, life, and future I will always be sharing."_

Taking a page out of Natsu's book, Lucy expressed herself with her actions. With her kiss, she attempted to tell him just how much she enjoyed it and to let him know that the feeling was mutual. The points that Natsu admitted in this last poem were things that she loved about him as well. It boded well for their future that they had that in common.

Later that night, as Lucy lay exhausted but completely satisfied in Natsu's arms, she reflected upon the events of the evening. He had successfully wooed her with poetry; they may have been dirty-minded, yet words were not one of her husband's strengths. He had said he struggled for weeks. That he had made an effort at all showed Lucy just how lucky she was in the man she had married.

Well, such a thoughtful gift should be reciprocated, right? She was resigned. She didn't know what she would do yet, but in a month, she promised herself Natsu would experience a White Day he would never forget.


End file.
